A Night
by Scully22
Summary: EO. Maureen goes to Olivia for help, leading Olivia down a road she knew she could no longer avoid. Elliot's marriage is coming to an end. A book written by his two kids is discovered.
1. Liv's Home

**Chapter 1**

Olivia heard a soft knock on her door, she set her book down on the coffee table in front of her and walked around her kitchen counter. She unlocked her door with a frown but her eyebrows lifted quickly. There, young Maureen stood with tears pouring down her face.

"Maureen? What's going on?" Olivia asked stepping out into the hallway to meet the girl. Maureen shook her head, grabbing it with her hands.

"Come here," Olivia got Maureen to step into her apartment. She was going to try to get Maureen to sit on her couch, but before she could say anything Maureen slid her arms around Olivia's waist.

Olivia took a deep breath. She rubbed Maureen's back gently, letting Maureen hang onto her as hard and long as she needed.

Olivia smiled, setting down a mug of hot chocolate on the table in front of Maureen. Maureen had slipped off her shoes, cuddling in one of Olivia's warmest blankets.

"Feeling a little better?" Olivia asked softly. Maureen nodded.

"You want to tell me what's going on now?" Olivia asked again, hoping Maureen would share.

"I can't live in that house any more. I can't stand it."

Olivia frowned, "What's going on at home?"

"My parents are always fighting. They don't even consider Maureen and the twins. I don't mind the fighting, I'm used to it. But my brother and sisters- they can't take it any more."

Olivia nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"We want to live with you," Maureen admitted. Olivia's eyebrows raised.

"I think you know that that wouldn't work, Maureen."

"Olivia, I'll be seventeen in February. I'll take them away. I don't care. You don't know how bad it is."

Olivia looked down at her folded hands. Maureen was right, she had no idea. She understood alcoholism, but not the fighting parents.

"Do you hear what they fight about?" Olivia asked.

"The same old stuff. Dad's home late. Mom is ungrateful. Dad is having an affair, mom is having an affair…"

"And you hear _all_ of it?"

"They usually start fighting right in front of us, Maureen helps me get the twins out of the room. Sometimes we'll even leave the house and neither of our parents will know."

"We're they fighting when you decided to come here?"

Maureen nodded slowly, "yeah." The phone suddenly rang. Olivia jumped then picked up her cell from the table.

Olivia: Benson

Stabler: Olivia! I can't find Maureen any where, have you heard from her!

Olivia: She's right here with me

Stabler: oh thank god. I'll be right over to get her.

Olivia: oh Elliot, I think it'd be better if she spent the night here

Stabler: no, that's alright, she's better off at home

Olivia: Elliot, you know I respect your wishes as a parent, but I have to insist

Stabler: you don't mind?

Olivia: Not at all.

Stabler: I'll come by early tomorrow morning and pick her up.

Olivia: don't worry, I'll drop her off.

Stabler:…Olivia?

Olivia: yeah?

Stabler: I appreciate it.

"You wanna know the truth?" Maureen smiled, finishing up her drink.

"Nothing but," Olivia smiled back.

"Me and Kathleen made up this whole story about our dad."

"Yeah? What kind of story?" Olivia thought she'd keep Maureen talking, she finally noticed a sparkle in her eye and a smile on her lips.

"We, uh, we made up a story about you and him, actually."

"About me and your father?"

"Yeah. It was pretty silly. We started it when my mom accused him of sleeping with you on this case she thought he made up. We just filled in the blanks. And when ever they fight we continue the story."

"Let me guess, all of us are living together already," Olivia smiled. Maureen's smile evaporated.

"No. Me and Kathleen don't write ourselves in. Not like that. See it's like you and dad are married, with a home in the woods. A pretty creak in the backyard, with horses and pigs," Maureen smiled in a daze, "and I'm the first born of course. Then Kathleen. And we all go to local baseball games where there really isn't any losing team. And it's everything dad says he wants, and what we think he wants, and everything we want. Everything we wish we had."

Olivia watched the girl, she was surprised, but the same daze fell over her, just as it had with Maureen.

"What about your mom?" Olivia asked.

"All of us love mom. But she doesn't have someone, that we know of. I mean lots of times I've agreed with mom. She gets angry at how dad looks at you when you're not paying attention. He stares at you. Like he's in a daze," Maureen smiled again, then let it fall once more, "he doesn't look at mom the way he looks at you.

He never has."

**TBC**


	2. El's Home

**Please Read:** in Chapter 1 I mistakingly switched "Maureen" and "Kathleen". What I mean is, in the last chapter I meant to put Maureen instead of Kathleen.

Chapter 1: Olivia and Maureen at Olivia's home

Chapter 2: Elliot and Kathleen at Elliot's home

**Chapter 2**

Elliot sat on Maureen's bed silently. He didn't move, hardly breathed. It seemed like only yesterday that Kathy was pregnant with their first, and what a day it was when Maur was born. He wasn't sure why his and Kathy's relationship had gone so sour, but he also wasn't sure how their marriage lasted as long as it did.

Kathleen stepped into the room silently, just as silent as he sat on the bed. She walked up to her dad, and sat on the bed next to him. At first he was startled, but after a warm smile from his second born, his heart was soothed.

"You're up pretty late," Elliot finally said, looking back down at his hands.

"Tomorrows Saturday, I can stay up as late as I want."

There was a long silence. It wasn't necessarily awkward though, just very silent.

"I know why Maureen ran away. Do you dad?" Kathleen wondered.

"Yes, sweetheart, I know why Maureen ran away."

"Why?" Kathleen asked curiously, seeing if he could guess correctly.

"Me and your mom fight a lot," Elliot looked at her in shame.

"Yeah. I was starting to get used to it like Maureen. I've been helping her get the twins away when ever you two fight. We usually go to the park. It's a lot of fun. The twins have a blast. But, I think Maureen is getting tired. She told me I had to look after them while she was away," Kathleen explained innocently. Elliot felt tears welting in his eyes. His daughter made it sound like he was varmint from the deepest crevice of hell. He might as well be.

"I wanted to give you this," Kathleen broke the silence again. She handed him a composition book. He flipped through the pages, more then half the book was full of writing.

"What is this?" Elliot asked with a frown, figuring it was a diary of some sort.

"A little awhile ago we heard mom accuse you of sleeping with Olivia on a case. Me and Maur decided to write a story, and whenever you two fight we write more of the story. I think you should read it," Kathleen smiled warmly again, then stood, "night dad."

Elliot waited until he could hear his little girl close her bedroom door. He opened the ragged cover and read the first page quietly to himself;

_The Story of Happiness_

_By; Maureen and Kathleen Stabler_

_Starring; Dad, Olivia, Maureen and Kathleen_

Elliot went on to the next page;

_Chapter 1_

_One day in March Dad and Olivia packed their bags and left the force. They left their work and friends behind. They moved to the mountains, where they could get away from all the stuff in their previous lives, which held them back from living the lives they really wanted. _

_Dad started a little store in the small town, and it wasn't long before Olivia found out she was pregnant with her first. Both the parents decided to name their baby girl Maureen…_

Elliot couldn't read any further. He closed the book and left the room with it tightly in his grasp. He couldn't read this story all at once, it would be too difficult to deal with. He placed it in his briefcase, then climbed into the guest bedroom bed. It had been at least three months since him and his wife slept in the same room. Three months and counting.

**Chapter 3**


	3. The Work Place

**Chapter 3**

Olivia pulled in front of Elliot's house early the next morning. They stepped out of the car but neither was thrilled about going to the house. Maureen wrapped her arms around Olivia once more, holding her tightly and warmly.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. Olivia nodded, "you're always welcome at my place." Kathy stepped out the doorway, watching them carefully.

"You're mom is waiting," Olivia told Maureen.

"Yeah. Waiting. She won't even come over here to meet me," Maureen looked up at Olivia then began walking up to the house. Olivia followed behind a few steps. Kathy didn't look too happy, Olivia hoped she'd at least hug her daughter.

"Go get ready for school. You're going to be late." Maureen looked at her mom and nodded. She knew she just wanted the best for her. Maureen looked back at Olivia then stepped into the house. Kathy walked by Olivia without a thank you or even a nod or smile. She climbed into the car and honked the horn a few times.

One by one each of the children ran out. Kathleen smiled at Olivia then hurried to the car. The twins were next and they both did the same as Kathleen. Olivia watched as they drove away. A few moments later Maureen came out of the house with her back pack. She thanked Olivia once more then hopped into her car and took off.

Olivia shook her head watching the girl drive away. Elliot's family was falling apart, quickly and harshly. She wanted to help, but there wasn't much she could do. She began walking down the steps from his house when Elliot appeared in the doorway.

"I told you I'd come and get her," he called. She turned around and made her way back to the door.

"Elliot I think I should tell you something-"

"First I have something to share with you."

Olivia followed him into the house, closing the door behind her. He led her to 'his' room, the guest room, and she sat on the edge of the bed. Elliot dove into his briefcase while she looked around.

"How long have you been sleeping in here?" Olivia asked. Elliot looked up at her with a certain type of 'look', she nodded, understanding it was probably not something he wanted to share.

"Here it is," he pulled out the composition book and sat on the edge next to her.

"I think I know what this is," Olivia took it into her grasp.

"It's a story Kathleen and Maureen have been writing," Elliot explained. Olivia nodded, "Maureen told me about it."

Elliot nodded then silently stood up, "I'm gonna get ready, read a few pages of it," Elliot told her disappearing into the bathroom. Olivia opened the book and began reading to herself;

_Chapter 10_

_Today's the big picnic. We're all excited. Dad will be playing on today's baseball team. We're sure he'll win the game. Olivia, mom actually, seems really excited. We think she has news she's waiting to share. Maybe she's pregnant again, she always seems to be pregnant…_

Olivia skipped a few pages, she wasn't interested in hearing how many times she'd incidentally slept with Elliot to be pregnant again;

…_from what Mom tells us, if dad hits a homerun he'll win the game. We hope he does. Mom hopes too. We're all crossing our fingers, me and Kathleen are wishing as hard as we can. The pitcher throws the ball and dad… dad… he hits it! We don't even know where it went. Everyone is silent, waiting to hear what the ump calls… it's a homerun! A homerun! Dad starts running around the diamond with his arms up in the air in excitement. Mom is jumping in the bleachers. She runs down to home plate, where all the team members are waiting for dad to come running in. As soon as he steps over home plate he picks mom up high in the air. He spins around and she leans down to kiss him. Everyone awes-_

"Olivia? Olivia?"

"Huh?" Olivia snapped out of the story she had been so caught up in.

"What were you reading?" Elliot asked trying to look at the book.

"Oh nothing," Olivia closed the book and handed it back to him, "Elliot we have get going, but we really need to talk about this. About your kids. I'm worried about your kids, and you."

Olivia found herself starting to fall into his eyes. He stared back in the same gaze.

"Yeah…" Elliot looked away, "that's a good idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both the detectives had been working a boring day. Finally Olivia caught on to something, but Fin was the first to call the case, so both of them went off some where or other. Munch hadn't been in the whole week, he'd been exploring some other case with two FBI agents that seem particularly interested in his beliefs about government cover ups. And Cragen, well Cragen had a new girlfriend and she seemed to be occupying most of his time, even when she wasn't around.

Elliot looked around the empty room, it was a slow day, and most officers were going home early. He finally pulled out the composition book. He was ready to read another part or two. He found it very helpful to look into what his children truly wanted.

_Chapter 14_

_Today was a terrible day. Mom and dad fought really loudly. They hardly fight, so when they do we know it's serious. Mom stormed out of the house and drove away. Me and Maureen watched dad sit on the steps of the house. He cried. We'd only seen him cry once or twice. We've only seen men in general cry once or twice. But dad did tonight. We could tell dad wanted to chase after her, but something stopped him. He probably figured it was best to leave her alone for a little while. _

_After two hours dad finally walked back into the house. He told us it was time for bed, and we made sure the twins got to sleep right away, for him, and then we pretended to go to bed. Dad sat on the couch the whole night. He didn't sleep, he didn't drink, or watch TV. He just sat there. _

_I had fallen asleep around eleven, but Maureen woke me up-_

"Elliot. Whatcha reading?" Huang asked with a smile, hanging his jacket on a rack.

"Oh, nothing," Elliot tried to hide it but Huang was quick.

"Look's like a child's handwriting," Huang observed. Elliot quickly closed the book.

"My kids wrote it. It's a story," Elliot told him. Cragen walked out of his office just then and Elliot quickly stuffed the book into his desk. Huang nodded his head slightly, understanding Elliot was trying to hide it.

"Huang, Warner wants you," Cragen called. Huang nodded, then smiled at Elliot before leaving the precinct.

"How you doing Elliot?" Cragen asked. Elliot smiled widely. Cragen nodded then went back into his office.

Elliot struggled trying to work on the case at hand, he couldn't get the story out of his mind. His kids had his complete attention. He slid out the book again and picked up where he left off;

_I was really tired but Maureen pointed to mom's car. She had just pulled in. We made sure to keep really quiet. Mom came into the house really sad looking. Dad got up quickly though, he said something we couldn't hear, probably 'I love you'. Mom nodded her head and said it back to him. Both of them smiled and kissed each other lightly. _

_Dad wrapped his arms around her and wouldn't let go. Mom wouldn't either. Maureen says that's love, I think its fate._

**TBC **


	4. Sofas and Tables

**Chapter 4**

Olivia and Fin got back from where ever they were a few hours later.

"So how'd it go?" Elliot asked. Olivia shrugged, "I would have been just as bored sitting here-"

"-with me," Elliot finished with a smile. Olivia smiled back in a short gaze. Cragen came out of his office again with news. Olivia walked around Elliot and leaned against his desk. Fin came around too. Elliot stared at Olivia, her slender body…

"What's up?" Fin asked.

"I'd like to inform all of you that this old gent has just become engaged," Cragen smiled widely. Olivia smiled widely too and hugged him.

"That's great!" Fin shook his hand, as did Elliot.

"So when's the big day?" Elliot asked.

"Not sure yet. But we both want a small wedding," Cragen paused, "but if my squad isn't there I'll come and get all of you myself."

Everyone smiled and congratulated the Captain again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm proud of him," Fin said after the Cap went back into his office, "When his wife disappeared it messed him up."

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, "and she seems like a really nice lady. I hope it works out."

"We all need somebody," Elliot whispered to himself.

XXXXXXXXX

Like it was a regular book, Elliot handed it off to Olivia to take home with her. She didn't know why she was reading it, or why it fascinated her so much. But it was mutual between her and Elliot. It had both of them in some sort of trance.

"Why don't we go to dinner tomorrow?" Olivia suggested, while Elliot was putting on his coat to get ready to go home.

"Good idea," Elliot nodded, "see ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

XXXXXXXXX

Olivia poured a little wine and sat on her couch with a blanket around her. It was beginning to feel like she was living the story;

_The fireplace was crackling. Mom and Dad sat on the couch together, holding each other and keeping warm. We all loved this time of year. It was the night before Christmas. Me and Maureen are really excited! It's funny because every time I look back at them from the movie "Scrooge", I see dad giving mom little kisses. On her forehead, on her cheek, in her ear, on her neck. They both seem just as excited as me. _

_This movie is always my favorite. It seems so magical, so unreal, and so impossible. But it is possible. That's what makes Christmas, Christmas! When the movie is over we're all crying, I even see dad with watery eyes, I love the ending._

_Dad now tells us we have to go to bed, otherwise Santa won't come. I know that he's not real any more, but its fun to play along! Mom and dad kiss us all goodnight and we promise to sleep tight._

_The next morning was exciting, we all-_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot, the twins, Maureen, Kathleen and Kathy silently sat around the table. Elliot passed out the burgers he got from Carl's Jr. and everyone ate in silence.

"How was school Maureen?" Elliot asked trying to break the ice.

"Fine, dad."

Elliot nodded, "so what did you do?"

"Why?" Maureen asked defensively.

"I just wanted to know how your day went."

"You want to know how my day went! It was awful! I had to stay here at the house taking care of everybody, while mom and you both went on some date with two other people!" Maureen stormed away from the table and into her room.

"You went on a date with someone?" Elliot asked Kathy.

"I'd like to know the same," Kathy frowned back. The two parents began to bicker. Kathleen rolled her eyes and told the twins to get up.

"Wait!" Elliot shouted, "Kathleen sit down!" Kathleen did what he said reluctantly, "but dad-"

"No," Elliot shook his head, "this isn't working. Kathleen I've been reading your story, and what you write is what I should feel-"

"What story?" Kathy frowned.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry Kathy but… this just isn't working."

"What story are you talking about?" Kathy demanded.

"Our kids, Kathy, write a story about me and another woman whenever we fight. They write it because they want to live different lives, better lives. That's what we all want isn't it? You're not happy, the twins aren't, Kathleen isn't, Maureen obviously isn't… and I'm not. By staying together we're breaking our family apart!"

Kathy nodded, "I know."

"So… I don't see what's keeping us together. I mean… this is it, isn't it?" Elliot looked at her in question, he wanted this to be a decision they all made.

"Yeah. Yeah this is it," Kathy kept nodding. Maureen appeared from the hallway with a slight smile. Just like that it seemed a weight was lifted from everyone's shoulders.

They finished their meals in conversation that night.

**TBC**


	5. Chinese and Bathrooms

**Chapter 5**

Elliot strutted into the office the next morning. He tossed his jacket on to the coat rack, humming a tune, something Olivia had never witnessed. Fin walked by with a frown as Elliot sat down at his desk.

"You seem very… awake," Fin grumbled heading for the coffee machine.

"I am," Elliot smiled at Olivia. Slowly a smile broke on her lips and she shook her head, looking away. A few minutes had passed when Cragen came into the office just as happy as Elliot had, his fiancé followed behind.

"Everyone, this is the wife-to-be!" Cragen smiled and the woman knocked him playfully.

"I'm Peggy, nice to meet you all," she smiled softly. Everyone stood and shook hands.

"We're taking the day off," Cragen grinned, "we're starting to plan our wedding."

After the two had long gone Elliot still had his gaze on where the two had stood. He frowned at the spot. He imagined all the times they'd walked over that particular spot. Where the cement had come from, the cement that made up that one specific place in the whole building. The labor put in to placing it there. A spot where Cragen's life was re-beginning and maybe his too.

"Elliot? Are you ok?" Olivia looked up from her folder, "you've been day dreaming for five minutes now."

"Oh?" Elliot let out a nervous laugh, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?" Olivia set down the folder and fixed her eyes on him in concern. Elliot shook his head, he spoke softer, as not to announce to everyone in the room, "dinner tonight. I want talk to you about something."

Olivia nodded, "your buying," she smiled then went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia followed behind Elliot into the Chinese restaurant, "not exactly what I had in mind," Olivia smiled.

"It's ok though, right?" Elliot asked her. Olivia nodded with a smile, "it's fine."

The two sat down across from each other at a small table. Elliot's knees rested against hers, but she made sure to appear as though she was completely unaware of it. Both stared at the menus for a few minutes, mouths were mute but minds were racing.

"So what are you going to get?" Elliot asked setting down his menu. Olivia set hers down a second later, "rice bowl sounds good."

"No," Elliot shook his head, "how about we share a couple different things?"

Olivia was hesitant but she finally nodded with a smile. The night continued on slowly. It seemed as though Elliot dragged her there for no conceivable reason.

Finally Olivia blurted, "you want to talk to me about something?"

Elliot's eye brows raised in a stare…"yeah…" Olivia stared back, she was losing patience, although she wasn't sure why. She figured it could have something to do with his knees still touching hers. She couldn't stand feeling only his knees. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Elliot began slowly, moving his knees away from hers, "Olivia, last night was the best night of my life."

"Really? Why?"

"Maureen yelled at me, and in turn me and Kathy started fighting. Kathleen was about to remove the twins from the table when I stopped. And just like that things fell into place…"

Olivia wasn't sure how to take what he was saying. Were things between him and Kathy better or worse?

"Words were exchanged, and Maureen came back to the table. We all ate together, as a family. And it's ironic, because as a family, me and Kathy work better separated."

"I don't understand, Elliot."

"Me and Kathy agreed to separation. And it was the best decision of both of our lives, and our children's."

"Wow," Olivia had no idea what to say, "that's- I'm happy for you… Now you're free, so to speak. I mean, you can have more free time, and you can date…" Olivia tried not to frown. Why wasn't she happy for him? Why was she hurt?

"Are you ok?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, yeah… yeah. I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick…I'll be right back…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stared at herself frowning in the mirror. A woman washed her hands next to Olivia, she kept looking over at her.

"Miss, are you ok?" the woman asked. Olivia turned to the woman with the same frown, "I'm just very confused."

"About what?"

"A relationship," Olivia didn't know why she was talking to a random woman in the bathroom, sharing information so freely.

"Oh. Boyfriend?"

"Partner," Olivia corrected.

"Ohh. My son is a fireman. He fell in love with one of his co-workers. That's what's happened to you huh?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I can tell. You know, that's a hard situation."

"Yeah."

"Is he married?" the woman asked.

"Separated… as of yesterday. It's funny though, I feel like now I can't even be in the same room as him…"

"Why?"

"When he was married, he had something stopping him. He has morals, and so do I-"

"But now that he's not married, what'll keep you two from doing what you're not supposed to, right?"

Olivia nodded, "precisely."

"Well you know, what ever happens, is gonna happen. You can push it off, you can get a new partner, you could even leave the force, but it wont' necessarily change the situation. You'll still dream about him, dream of being in his arms… am I right?"

Olivia grabbed her head, "I'm not supposed to think those things."

"Oh hun," the woman put her hand on Olivia's back, "you're just a human. You can't battle off, by ignoring, any type of love. Love is fragile. And hey, if it wasn't love then you'd forget about all these thoughts, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But how does that help my situation?"

"Sometimes in life you just have to let things play out. Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't. But if you keep a little faith in yourself, and the people around you- everything good is bound to happen."

Olivia looked up at the older woman. She locked eyes with her.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked.

The woman smiled, "I'm just your friendly bathroom neighbor," the woman looked at her watch, "who's very late to a party. I'm sure things will work out for you. Just try it, you're on the right track."

Just like that the woman disappeared out the bathroom. Olivia took one last look at herself in the mirror, this time letting the frown go and letting her cheeks soften. Maybe the woman was right, maybe she was on the right track.

**TBC **


End file.
